If I'm Dreaming My Life
by Roxy0800
Summary: SEQUEL TO TRUE LOVE. Just after the suicide bomber has made his announcment. Gene/Alex
1. Summary of 'True Love'

Sequel to True Love, thought I'd give you a quick summary of what happened in that fanfiction in case you haven't read it or have simply forgotten. So here you are and then you can read the first chapter.

Summary

So far Gene and Alex have been together for a couple of month and Molly has since joined them in 1981 having turned off Alex's life support machine in 2008. Molly arrived in 1981 soon afterwards and likes Gene a lot. None of CID knows about their relationship yet and they are going on holiday to Disneyland in Orlando, America during Molly's half term holiday. However on the plane a bomber announces "By doing this I, and I alone will be setting the world to rights..... I'll watch as the world falls down, anyhow, anyway and anywhere......... To you this is just a planet of dreams; your lives have been dreamt since those wishful beginnings....... I will be a future legend, known for making the world see their problems.... I'm sure you'll be missed.... at the beginning you will be anyway but just like you they will imagine and wake up on a foggy day in London town...... they'll have moved on. So I will enjoy my night flight as I go to meet the angels of promise, whilst all I can say to you is don't look down!"


	2. Gene saves the day?

_Chapter One....... hmmn not much to say really apart from I was hoping to have a few more chapters written before I published this, however I got far too bored what with having no reviews to read and its always more fun writing when you know people want to read it. Also very excited to be posting this in our very own Ashes to Ashes section YEY!!! Finnally a special thanks to my new beta reader Lurves Spike.X. I__'ll shut up and let you read it now, as long as you review._

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story, Kudos wont give them to me so I'm just playing a while.**

* * *

Chapter One

Instantly Alex froze to her seat; this didn't happen. She knew it didn't happen. She had studied the history of terrorism to help her with the profiling of the London bombers. She hadn't changed anything has she? _Shit!_ She had caused the suicide bomber on Lady Di's wedding day. _'Actions have consequences,' _she could hear her mother saying.

Beside her Molly was shaking with fright, her eyes glued to the bombers left hand. A key eye for detail, Alex thought. Not that it mattered now. How advanced were bombs in the 1980s? She was struggling to remember. Had they advanced from the IRA's concoction of fertilisers and sugar? Gene would know; well at least he should know. She had seen the many reports on his desk, though she highly doubted he'd read them. They were probably sitting in the bin right now, underneath yesterday's newspaper and betting slips.

Gene however had read many of those reports, not all of them but quite a few. His copper's brain was working itself into overdrive, thinking so fast that he probably wouldn't be able to solve any cases for the next few years. If he lived that long that was. At that moment it didn't seem very likely.

Something was wrong, he could tell. It just didn't seem quite right. Looking to Alex for some support or clarification of this musing, he received none of it. Her eyes weren't glazed over but she wasn't quite all there. Normally he would assume that she was analyzing everything like she normally would, but this time it was like all her fight was gone, and she was remembering. Her life flashing before her eyes.

_Thump... thump... thump. _He could feel his heart pounding in his chest. Tearing at time as it ticked, each second bringing him – them - closer to death. He should do something. Alex had always been better at things like this. Christ, Sam would be better, and he had screwed some things up in his time.

Alex's hand was gripping on to the arm rest tightly, her knuckles white as the bone pressed against them. He had always said she was too skinny, needed a bit of meat on her.

Slowly he brushed the pad of his thumb across her fingers, the contrast of smooth and rough sending sparks to his heart, and he couldn't help but wonder if it was for the last time.

Apparently waking Alex from her coma like state Gene was met with a panic-like expression. The begging evident in her eyes pleading with him not to do anything stupid or put himself at risk.

Dragging his eyes away from hers he pleaded with himself to have the confidence that the Manc Lion was famed for, to believe that anything was possible as the Gene Genie had always used to. In cases isolated from his feelings he could cope fine. Think clearly and be guaranteed that his feelings wouldn't affect his judgment. But this was Alex and Molly, he didn't care about the other people on the plane, they were just numbers and figures. Names on a passport. He had loved Alex since he first saw her; he hadn't noticed it then or known what it was. Mistaking love for lust. Remarkably in the short space of time that Molly had been with them he had also grown to love her. Like a daughter, he worried about her when she was at school and doted upon her at home. Most incredibly, he thought, he actually genuinely wanted to hear about her day.

All of that would be in vain now though. Unless he could do something! Frustrated at his own weakness he suddenly felt a surge of adrenaline rush through his body.

As he tore his gaze from hers Alex felt her heart lurch. Never had she had to deal with the possibility of losing someone, someone she loved. Her parents had been removed, erased. Suddenly so it was more immediate. But there Gene was walking towards the danger that risked her happiness. Their happiness. His life. Their lives.

His tall broad figure looming over the petrified passengers as he made his way down the aisle. Already he had asserted his authority as he did in all situations, the kind of authority that usually made her go weak at the knees. But not this time, this time her legs had turned to jelly through fright rather than love. She knew she should be up there with him, she was the psychologist, she was trained to deal with these situations.

Walking up to the man he began to panic. Getting closer, closer and closer. He had no idea what to say. _You nicotine stained Neanderthal, _he could hear Sam say, _planning, it's all in the planning. _He was old, far too old to be doing this. Why hadn't he sat down and let someone else do it, not Alex though, not her. Turning his head he scanned the plane, so many passengers. Why couldn't they do something? They were all shit scared, that was why.

"Fandabbydozy," he muttered under his breath.

Finding himself in front of the bloke he towered above him. Could see the snow white dandruff plastered to his hair, _focus Gene, focus. _Where had all his courage gone? He could beg, no, Alex never begged. He could try and reason with him. Reason? What was he going to say? _"If you let us live, I'll let you blow up the plane when it's empty?"_

"Don't look down. Sorry mate but you're so small it's hard not to look down," Gene announced.

_Well done Gene_, thought Alex,_ annoy the man holding a bomb that's the way to do it. Like you're doing any better, _another voice said in her head.

"So you've got a bomb, you could kill all of us. No one will know why so what use is that?"

_Slightly better but unless you can engage him in conversation until this plane lands you're going to have to do a lot better._

"Why don't you tell us? Don't you think we deserve to know? After all we're the ones going to die."

_Now you've let him know you have no hope you fool! You've just asked for one last wish before you die. It could at least have been interesting._

"Setting the world to rights. If you ask me the world seems pretty good, my Mum still makes the best tea in all of England, I'm keeping the scum of London at bay. The only thing wrong is that you were allowed to bring a bomb on this plane and I couldn't even bring my gun"

_Setting the world to rights, what did that mean? Was it her and Molly, were they not supposed to be there? _

"So why are you here then? You don't look like one of them religious nutters so it must be something else."

_Great, now if he is a 'religious nutter you've offended him again. _

"Well seeing as you don't seem to be the most talkative of bombers we'll do this by a process of elimination shall we?"  
_  
If he doesn't blow us all up right now. Oh stop being so negative Alex, at least Gene is trying which is more than you are doing._

"The three things that matter most to a guy, your car?"

She might have known that the car would come first, he'd been funny enough about leaving it at the airport, and it was only when she had pointed out that the only other option was for Ray to look after it that he gave in._ Mind on the task, Alex _she thought,_ 'she's easily distracted.'_

"Well frankly it would be bloody ridiculous to blow up a plane because of your car, there are more important things in life you know mate. Sex?"

_Was this really all men thought about, and in that order? Were the first things that Gene thought about in the morning the Quattro and then sex?_

"Again that would be stupid..."

_What's a good reason to blow up a plane then Einstein? _

"Why blow up a plane because you're not getting any, unless these 'angels of promise' are the raunchiest and naughtiest angels that God can provide it's a bloody ridiculous idea. You're definitely not going to be seeing much action once you're dead are you."

_If you've already established that sex isn't the reason then why keep going on about it, if he's_ _decided to blow up a plane then that's hardly going to persuade him not to!_

"So it must be the wife and kids…"

_Third! Third in a list of priorities. Where did she and Molly fit in then? They weren't married and Molly wasn't his child, would they be after booze and a takeaway? _

"Left you have they? I bet you loved them as well, could imagine a future together. Wanted to see them leave high school, get married and have children of their own. You'll never see that now though will you, they took away most of your chances and now you're taking away that last one."

_Slightly better, tell him how he's got no hope if he carries through his threat._

"So how did you mess it up then? Miss too many birthdays? Get arrested? Sleep with someone else? Or did she leave you?" Gene's voice had softened but there was a slight hint of menace behind his voice. The man's face however was visibly reddening. "You see I've met loads of men like you who go to dangerous lengths to fix what they broke, but they end up killing any chance they ever had."

"You know nothing!" the man bellowed, lunging at Gene's neck and pushing him backwards into the first row of seats. A sharp intake of breath could be heard throughout the plane and Alex was sure that for a moment her heart stopped beating.

* * *

_O dear has the Gene Genie been defeated or will he still manage to save the day? If you review I'll make sure you find out._


	3. A smart move

_

* * *

_

Thanks for all of the great reviews that you gave me for chapter one, hopefully there will be more for this chapter. Once again thanks to my beta reader the doctors companion for her quick work. Sorry this chapter is shorter than the other one, but I didn't want to waffle on too much.

Chapter Two

As soon as the man's hand connected with Gene's neck Alex felt a sudden surge of adrenaline surge through her body, pushing her whole bodies weight onto her legs she slowly rose from the chair, wrestling her hand from Molly's vice like grip. Flashing a quick forced smile at her stroked her hand over her head, letting the smooth chestnut hair slip through her fingers. "Sorry about earlier Molls," she whispered but her voice broke through the silence, and she suddenly realised that it sounded like it sounded as if she was saying goodbye. She didn't want to say goodbye.

'_Timing is everything Bolls' _she knew she had to get the timing just right, but let's face it, it couldn't really get much worse. There was a suicide bomber on board her plane, he had practically announced that it was because her and Molly weren't supposed to be there, but that could just have been bemused ramblings, and now Gene had been knocked over at his rather foolish yet extremely brave attempts to save their lives.

The heels of her black knee high boots clicked as she walked down the aisle, trying to put across an air of confidence and authority that she knew was so important to solve the situation. Why the hell had she worn heels? They always got in the way and caused problems. From breaking when chasing a subject or stabbing Gene's feet when he was having a rare romantic moment and twirling her around in the living area whilst some of Luigi's 'romantic crap' as he called it drifted up from the small wine bar below. But now they were just being downright annoying, causing the terrified passengers to look up at this woman who wore tight skin clad denim jeans and a top fallen off one shoulder… not exactly the strong and important looking figure that Gene had been.

Her eyes begged to look down at him, even if it was just for a moment but she knew it was too big a risk. There was still a chance that the bomber didn't know that they were connected in any way and that would be a big advantage to them, he couldn't use their feelings that they had for each other against them.

"So your wife then," her voice was hardly above a whisper but it carried through the whole plane, shocked at yet another passenger being brave enough to stand up to this suicide bomber. "Did she leave you?" Something told her that she was treading on dangerous ground but she continued; this was what had angered him so much so Gene must have touched a nerve. "I'll bet it was over something stupid.... If you could only show her how much she still means to you."

The man grunted a sound of agreement, the first noise he had made since attacking Gene. "Is there another man in her life? Makes you feel like you're not needed anymore? Well maybe you're not.... They've grown up without you now." A deep melancholy appeared to have settled over the man, either because Alex's words were taking effect or he was slightly confused at her apparently contrasting sympathetic view points.

"That doesn't mean that you shouldn't be needed, however don't you think that this is the perfect way to show how much you love them? By sparing all our lives? Surely that would be the ultimate gift?"

Out of the corner of her eye Alex was convinced that she saw Gene's hand twitch, very slightly but she would swear that she saw it. Though maintaining eye contact with the bomber she saw what had been a determined gaze begin to falter.

Then thwack.

The bomber was on the floor and Alex found herself being shielded by Gene's body as she too lay on the floor, similar to how they had been that night in Luigi's.

"What the fuck?" she questioned. Unsure as to how she had gotten from being talking calmly, rationally and confusing the hell out of the bomber to here, her head resting in the aisle on a cushion of tight curls with Gene on all fours over her.

"The baroceptor in the carotid artery Bolls," he muttered into her ear, slightly surprised that his rushed plan had worked "tricks the body into thinking that the blood pressure is too high so it causes black outs. A quick sideways punch to the neck and down he went," he revealed beaming ear to ear, glad that the Gene Genie had managed to save the day.

* * *

_Please review!_


	4. Trust

Sorry this has taken longer than I said, well a week and a few days. What can I say except list my excuses, 1) being lazy. 2) Science coursework. 3) Science revision. 4) Business studies revision.

I think it's safe to say that the chapters happening at Christmas will not be posted at Christmas but probably a few months late. As they are so far in the future that they are after chapter 20 and haven't been precisely planned yet. Thanks for all of the reviews so far, they really do help alot with the motivation and so on.

* * *

'_Not quite over yet though is it Genie boy?' he could hear his dads menacing words in his ear as he prepared to land another punch. But the voice was right it wasn't over. _"The bastard's still got a bomb on him," Gene muttered, realising that he had only in fact released the pressure briefly and now it was building up again. He might have in a rare moment of genius memorised the exact point on the neck that would cause black outs but he had no idea how long it would last.

Rolling himself off Alex, carefully lifting his right hand arm and leg from her side, he crawled over the bomber's bag that had fallen on its side when the bomber had collapsed.

His fingers smoothed down the rough calico material of the bag, _no point in forking out for a bag when you're just going to blow it up, he thought._

Letting the cool metal of the zip come into contact with the tips of the fingers a shiver sent down his spine, feeling slightly scared as to what he might find inside the bag. Clumsily his fingers fumbled at the zip, slowly undoing it, constantly fearful of setting off the hidden device with any sudden movements in the wrong direction.

_Careful Gene! Please be careful! _Alex wanted to yell but somehow the words wouldn't come out. It was like when she had used to wake up as a small child from a nightmare and try to call out for Evan but the red balloon would be hovering at the bottom of the bed and steal her words as she opened her mouth to scream. She didn't want Evan to be stolen by the red balloon as well.

She wanted to tell him how much she loved him, that she was so glad she hadn't had to go back to 2008 as it would have meant losing him. He didn't know any of this; she had never found the right time to tell him she loved him. Always planning to just casually slip it into conversation but at the last minute deciding not to, reasoning that it would be pressurising him to say it back, she didn't want to lose him because of letting too many feelings become known.

As the zip opened light from the plane reached the previously dark insides of the bag to show bright red tubes of dynamite, tied together with wires, one yellow and one red.

From her position on the floor Alex caught a glimpse of the red,_ 'Bright red, bright red balloon going to take them all away again' the small child inside Alex screamed._

'_Right then Mr Genie, time to think'_ Gene told himself._ 'This is the same way Tyler made a total twonk of himself. Why the bloody hell didn't I listen.... Wait I know this..... He made up some rhyme didn't he so he wouldn't look like a fool again.... well at least not for the same reason. It.... he remembered it because of that English crap, where the letters are the same at the beginning of the words..... Alliteration! Yes! Hang on how the fuck is that going to help me; I need the rhyme not the bloody fairy technique._

Closing his eyes tight shut, his face screwed up with the pain of trying to remember, _he'd been sat in the office attempting to write a report. Feet up on the desk and whisky glass in hand to help him concentrate, Tyler was rambling on in front of him complaining about his mind playing tricks on him. "I'll play bloody tricks on you if you don't bloody remember it for next time to flaming fairy" Gene held yelled at him._

_It was then that he had muttered the rhyme. What the bloody hell was it? "Red is right, yellow you die," he had mumbled over and over again._

"It's the yellow one," he yelled triumphantly.

'_What the bloody hell is he on about now?' thought Alex, 'And he calls me a fruitcake.'_

"Nail scissors Bolly," he ordered, temporarily in business mode.

"What?" She questioned as she dragged herself up from her position on the floor.

"Nail scissors, you women always have them. As well as all that other junk you carry around in your handbags."

"When was the last time when you saw me with a handbag then Gene?"

"Well.... when you were dressed up as a ...... to go an' meet that...... Oh bloody hell! Why can't you just be like a normal woman? For once?" He sighed exasperatedly.

"Excuse me dear," an old woman had pottered down the aisle towards them, waving a pair of silver nail scissors at them.

"Sorry love," Gene replied, "but now isn't the time to go around offering boiled sweets."

"Gene!" Alex said firmly, using the voice she on occasion used for Molly when she told her off.

"It's not that dear; I've got some nail scissors if that will help."

"Well thanks love, but if there's any of those boiled sweets left, I'll have one later," he said, voice softened as he saw her kindly wrinkled face.

As his fingers slipped through the elegant holes in the scissors, meant for a slender woman's fingers, his hand began to shake, and not because he hadn't had a drink yet today. That reminded him; patting his coat pockets he found his hipflask and downed the small amount of whiskey that was left in it. He'd had to cut down in the amount of whiskey that he bought, preferring to save his money up for something else.

"Gene?" His mildly nervous thoughts were interrupted by Alex's voice. They both knelt on the floor a metre away from the bag, her hand having found the small of his back underneath his coat as her breath tickled his ear. "Are you sure?" the uncertainty and worry shown in a wobble of her voice.

"You have to trust me Alex," he mumbled as their foreheads came to rest against each other.

"I will, when you trust yourself," A tear slowly trickled down her face, her skin.

"It's the best I can do Alex."

"Well then Gene, I trust you," she whispered as her lips tentatively brushed against his, the dampness of her cheek brushing against his, tenderly deepening the kiss, trying to convey all of their feelings, just in case.

"Just in case," Alex muttered, breaking the kiss and wiping his cheek to rid it of the moisture from her eye.

Giving her a weak smile Gene allowed his eyes to meet hers for a moment, scared that once they met he would never want to look away, wishing that they could stay like this forever.

Pulling the bag over towards them he slipped his hand inside, ever aware that a slight tug on the wrong wire could ruin everything.

Between his fingers lay the two wires, one yellow, and one red. _'Trust' he thought, I'd have trusted Tyler with my life. I still do._

Once more a silence had fallen over the plane, the semi-celebrations bought to a halt when they realised that in fact their lives still hung in the balance.

A gentle snip, could be heard as Gene applied pressure to the scissors and they severed the red wire in two. Then nothing, total silence filled the cabin. _'What a bloody anti-climax' he thought 'though it probably is better that way._

"Unbreakable," he yelled loudly, jumping to his feet. Then turning to pull Alex up, "un...bloody...breakable Bolly."

They had never heard anything like it; the sound of joyful screaming erupted instantly. People jumping up from their seats, with the old lady stood in the middle of them all repeating "and they used my scissors, my scissors."

Then they felt small hands stretching round their waists and there was Molly, as the plane eventually touched down rather bumpily onto the runway they were still stood there. Molly sitting in the crook of Gene's arm, supported by Alex, Gene's over hand wandering over behind and hers slipped nonchalantly round his waist, her head buried in his neck, inhaling the smell of cigarettes, whisky and that unique smell that was just Gene.

As the stewardesses pulled the door open the previously dimly lit cabin was filled with the flashing lights from the hoards of cameras outside, and the three people embracing reluctantly came apart.

Once again I beg of you, in the spirit of Christmas. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

_What can I say, major apologies for the extremely long gap between chapters. I was originally slow writing it and my beta reader has been extremely busy so as yet it still remains un beta-read. Please let me know what you think - once again sorry._

* * *

"Bloody hell we just manage to prevent fireworks on the plane and they decide to set some off outside," Gene cursed whilst shielding his eyes from the flashing lights that cut through the now obvious darkness of the plane.

A sigh came from Alex as she raised her eyebrows so they pointed upwards and gave her face that disapproving look with which Gene was given the pleasure of so often.

"What?" he asked in mock shock, "you don't like the extremely bad jokes from the Gene Genie. I do have a quota of jokes to fill before the end of the day and it hardly seemed like an appropriate moment before," he said with a jerk of his head to indicate the attempted bomber still collapsed on the floor.

"Ladies and Gentlemen could you please make your way towards the exits to alight from the plane," the blonde airhostess from before squeaked from her position at the front of the plane.

A general sound of muttering and the gathering of bags ensued after this announcement whilst Gene and Alex struggled to make their way back to their chairs.

"Don't worry Bolls I'll get those bags down again shall I," Gene muttered as he reached up to open the overhead lockers whilst Alex fussed about straightening her various items of clothing that had gotten somewhat ruffled from her sudden meeting with the floor and then the embrace that followed shortly afterwards.

"If you could darling," she replied sweetly gazing upwards at the full stretched out form of Gene hunt looming over her, batting her eyelashes to show off the bright blue eye-shadow which could so often be found to cover her pale eyelids and hide any signs of fatigue from the previous night.

When he had safely managed to negotiate the bag out of the locker door that seemed to be about half the size of Alex's holdall it seemed that the plane had rapidly emptied.

"I suppose we should go and collect our bags then," Alex suggested,

"Probably should Bolls, before the press ransack our luggage and photos of your skimpy underwear are plastered all over the local wrag." He joked as soon as Molly had moved far enough down the aisle to be out of earshot, patting her rump lightly to emphasise his point.

As they walked down the plane aisle the eerie silence that they were in started to blend with the babble of excited chatter and questions, as soon as they turned through the door shouts of "Look there they are," were cried and almost instantly the whole crowd swivelled to face them.

Already holding Molly's hand Alex automatically turned around to look to Gene for support however he wasn't behind them.

"Is it true that you negotiated with the bomber?" A burly looking American shouted up at her.

"Did your partner really tackle the bomber?" A slightly thinner version yelled up at her.

_Tackle_ thought Alex _Oh my gosh Gene playing rugby, in shorts. Oooh and one of those tightly fitted tops. Then afterwards he'd be all muddy and be in the bath with.............._

"Come on Bolls, shift that quivering rump of yours out of the way. I've got a son of a bitch piece of shit making his way through here," boomed Gene.

Slowly making her way down the steps whilst carefully holding onto the hand rail; feeling slightly uncomfortable in front of the huge crowd now gathered before them.

As soon as her feet touched the floor it was as if an invisible line had been crossed and microphones were thrust in front of her, questions being shouted from all angles.

_Bloody Americans _thought Gene, _fall apart in even the smallest catastrophe. Good job the English are always there to help them out. Apart from in the war, I suppose they did have their uses there._

"Right then, who the bloody hell is in charge of this mess?"

"I am," a voice equally as large as Gene's boomed as the crowds parted to let him through a big black coat billowing behind him.

His eyes scanning over the figure Gene weighed him up, "you'll be wanting to deal with this scrotum then mate," he said pushing the limp body of the still unconscious bomber towards him, from his position two steps off the ground.

"As for the rest of you to stop your persistent questioning I'll tell you what happened," a gentle murmur ran through the crowd. "I'll keep it short and sweet though as we have a well deserved holiday to start. DI Alex Drake and myself succeeded in talking the accused out of detonating the bomb that would have killed all of us whilst we were on board the plane. Having used her excellent psychology techniques on the bomber I then took him out from behind making him unable to act upon his original intentions. Having then diffused the bomb we were able to land safely and now here we are." _That ought to impress her, quite a few long words in that little speech._

Taking his final few strides down to Alex and Molly, Gene revelled in the silent crowd before him and couldn't resist placing a tender kiss on Alex's lips as he reached her. Keen to establish their relationship as a couple. "Come on then Bolls, we'd better collect those bags hadn't we. I'll race you there Molly, first one there gets to pick which car we hire."

As Molly sprinted her way towards the main terminal building, Alex wrapped her arm around Gene's waist and rested her head on his shoulder as they walked away. Life was definitely more colourful here in 1981, it was never dull with Gene around.

"You do know that one of those lucky bastards are going to make a mint selling their story to a trashy magazine don't you Bolls." Gene joked. What he would do with that money, it would definitely help to put his plan into action anyway. _Morals Genie boy, just you stick with those morals. The plan can wait, at least for a while._

* * *

**Please take the time to review - even if you don't have an account anonymous reviewing is enabled**


End file.
